Hisoka
by Alba743
Summary: Hisoka Morrow solo quería divertirse. No importa en qué mundo estuviera, él se divertiría luchando. Él encontraría oponentes fuertes.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Hunter X Hunter le pertenece a Togashi Yoshihiro.**

**Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto Masashi.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es la trama original.**

* * *

**ᴘʀᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇ**

* * *

**_Hisoka._**

_Ese es el nombre. Es el nombre de una persona excéntrica, egoísta y amoral. Es el nombre de un hombre considerado un monstruo por muchos._

_Hisoka solo quería divertirse destruyendo a enemigos fuertes en medio de una pelea que disfrutara._

_Esa es su única tarea: luchar. No lucharía por nadie más que por sí mismo, no sería vasallo de nadie. Pero él podría fingir la lealtad si eso podría crear una oportunidad para pelear con alguien poderoso. Lo había hecho una vez, aunque resultó mal por el avance de Kurapika al usar Judgment Chain en el Nen de Chrollo._

_¿Fingiría lealtad otra vez?_

_Por supuesto que sí. Si el caso de sus aviones no salen bien, siempre podrán disfrutar de la cara de sus "aliados" al enterarse de que todo era un acto para su propio fin de egoísmo._

_Si lo único que le importaba era pelear ..._

_Poco le importaba en qué mundo se trataría mientras pudieran luchar._

_Cuando regresó de Greed Island y se perdió en un lago que encontró, solo tuvo un ligero interés por el cambio de paisaje. Si eso era una trampa, poco le importaba. Tenía mucha confianza en sus habilidades._

_En ningún momento determinado en regresar a su mundo natal cuando se dio cuenta que no se tenía en alguna parte del mundo inexplorado en el que nació. Solo pensó en la pena que le hizo no poder ver el crecimiento de Gon y Killua y su deseo de luchar contra Chrollo e Illumi._

_Hisoka comenzó a aburrirse hasta que encontraron a los llamados ninjas. Decidió qué se tomaría la molestia de ver cómo eran los ninjas y si podrían encontrar dignos rivales en ellos._

_El monstruo disfrazado de humano nunca habría imaginado cuánta diversión podría provocarle el simple hecho de estar cerca de ellos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el primer capítulo :D**

**Antes de empezar, me gustaría dar una advertencia: Hay escenas de muerte. Es Hisoka el protagonista, y no puedo imaginar que él no comience a matar des del principio.**

**Este crossover está clasificado M por Hisoka, obviamente.**

**Además, tanto aquí como en Wattpad, estoy escribiendo esto para despejarme un poco y para que el bloque de escritora que tengo en _Sayuri_ se me vaya.**

* * *

**ɪ - ʙʟᴏᴏᴅʏ ʙᴇɢɪɴɴɪɴɢ**

* * *

Hisoka era un monstruo.

Esa realidad no podía ser cambiada, era un hecho indiscutible. Aunque tuviera un cuerpo humano, era un monstruo. Aunque mostrara una sonrisa aparentemente inocente, estaba pensando en diferentes formas de matarte. Aunque parecía alguien normal con un gusto extravagante en la ropa, no debías pasarlo por alto tan fácilmente y mucho menos subestimarle.

Esas lecciones siempre se aprendían por las malas, y eso excitaba aún más al apodado mago. Ver las caras de la gente retorcerse en incredulidad y miedo era algo indescriptible para ese monstruo. A parte de satisfacción y excitación, muchas otras emociones le recorrían el cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

¿Lo mejor de todo? El mismísimo Hisoka sabía que era un monstruo sin moralidad alguna. Su mente no tenía coherencia en sí misma. Se podía ver que disfrutaba de todo el caos que llegaba a provocar.

Si había algo que lo encandilara más que torturar a sus víctimas viendo como se retorcían, era encontrar gente con potencial, gente que podía ser un gran luchador en el futuro. Le fascinaba encontrar personas con potencial oculto, y ver cómo la habilidad de uno había incrementado lo ponía frenético por dentro. Se podía poner tan frenético que podía llegar a no poder detenerse, y Hisoka no quería anticiparse y cometer un error; porque, después de todo, una fruta sabía mejor si estaba en su punto de madurez.

Si algo era seguro, era que el pelirrojo era un monstruo por su retorcida personalidad. Él era un monstruo porqué le gustaba serlo. Era algo que le salía de forma natural, no se forzaba a sí mismo. Era un psicópata por naturaleza.

Si había algo por lo que fascinarse sobre Hisoka, era su capacidad de libre albedrío. Ya que él hacía lo que le apetecía a menos que eso involucrara a una fruta poco madura. Todo lo hacía por su propio interés.

Sin tomar atención a su alrededor, la bestia sedienta de sangre caminaba pausadamente, ocultando sus insanos deseos detrás de una sonrisa. Podía decir que Hisoka anhelaba otro encuentro sangriento, ya le era fácil intuir las intenciones del que vestía como un arlequín.

Momochi Zabuza podía decir que sabía bastante sobre el pelirrojo después de conocerlo.

* * *

¿Cómo comenzó todo?

Seguramente costaría de creer, pero todo el embrollo había sucedido por un baño.

Hisoka se estaba bañando en un lago en medio de un bosque después de encontrar a un exorcista de Nen que podía quitarle la restricción impuesta por Kurapika mediante Judgement Chain a Chrollo Lucilfer.

Justo después de que Gon obtuviera el pase para ir al castillo de Greed Island, habló con el exorcista.

El pelirrojo sentía júbilo por ello. La ansiada pelea con el líder de la Gen'ei Ryodan estaba cerca, tanto que ya podía sentir el choque de auras entre él y Chrollo. Desgraciadamente, tendría que esperar más, tenía asuntos que resolver antes.

Para celebrar el hecho de que, al menos, tenía la oportunidad de pelear contra Lucilfer, Hisoka se permitió el lujo de desnudarse en medio del bosque y sumergirse en un profundo lago en medio de un bosque cualquiera. Al de ojos amarillos le encantaba bañarse y aprovechar un momento que tenía libre era el capricho que decidió tomarse.

Después de unos prolongados minutos, Hisoka se dio cuenta que una extraña neblina cargada con algo similar al Nen comenzó a rodear las cercanías. Utilizando Bungee Gum, hizo que su ropa fuera a parar a su mano. Fuera lo que fuera lo que podía pasar, al pelirrojo no le apetecía encontrarse desnudo en el momento en que el vapor cargado con energía hiciera su labor.

Al acabar de ponerse la ropa, permaneció de pie, esperando con poco interés lo que provocara la neblina.

¿Huir? Aunque Hisoka no sabía qué efectos tendría esa extraña niebla, él no huiría. El arlequín no huiría jamás. Él confiaba mucho en sus habilidades.

Levantó la mirada del suelo para observar la espesa neblina, y se decepcionó al ver que ahora la niebla iba disminuyendo en cantidad. A cada minuto, el vapor iba desapareciendo gradualmente.

Sin nada más que le hiciera quedarse en el bosque, salió.

Se sorprendió bastante al ver que había un pueblo que estaba seguro de que no estaba ahí cuando pasó antes. Relamiéndose los labios, fue a echar un vistazo a la villa por curiosidad. A pocos pasos del lugar, vio que era un lugar pobre, y, al entrar, se podía notar como de grave era la situación ahí.

Poco le importaba la situación pobre del lugar, a él le interesaba la razón de por qué el pueblo era así. Observando las tiendas, se podía sobreentender que por algún tiempo el comercio había sido próspero, pero por alguna razón que de momento desconocía la villa había acabado arruinada. La economía había recibido un duro golpe por un problema.

Hisoka quería saber quién era el causante. Todo eso era obra de un humano, no había rastros de algún desastre natural que provocara el actual estado del lugar. Alguien había venido y había reclamado la tierra como suya. A raíz de eso, el pelirrojo podía deducir dos posibilidades:

La primera, quién reclamó la tierra y arruinó la economía era alguien poderoso, con mucho dinero y podía contratar numerosos mercenarios o bandidos. Quizás su ejército le era leal y no había necesidad de contratar a nadie.

La segunda posibilidad... Esa era bastante improbable. Quizás, solo quizás, años atrás la misma Gen'ei Ryodan había saqueado el sitio porqué algo había llamado su atención y haber robado ese algo había hecho que el comercio dejara de prosperar. Cuando la banda de ladrones venía, dejaba constancia del robo indirecta o directamente.

Cavilando, lanzó su amarillenta mirada a la gente que se amontonaba a las esquinas. Vio sus delgados cuerpos que apenas se podían mover por la falta de nutrientes en el organismo y como algunas madres obligaban a sus hijos a comer hasta las migajas que dejaban.

Apartando la vista por aburrimiento, volvió a reflexionar sobre las dos posibilidades que había pensado anteriormente. Dudaba de la segunda, ya que este pueblo en medio de la nada no parecía que podía albergar nada de valor ni siquiera estando en buenas condiciones.

Decidiendo que su deducción de que alguien adinerado había arruinado el lugar, Hisoka apuntó con su Bungee Gum a un árbol y enganchó su aura para balancearse y salir de la isla.

¿Qué quería hacer él? Simple, buscar la base donde se escondía el causante de la pobreza en Nami no Kuni para luchar contra sus lacayos. Había la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien poderoso de verdad.

Sacando un mazo de cartas por arte de magia, pensó en cómo serían sus futuros contrincantes. Esperaba que su tiempo mereciera la pena.

* * *

Mirando la parte buena de la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, Hisoka podía deducir que la base se encontraba bastante cerca del lugar donde estaba parado. La veintena de mercenarios delante de él lo miraban burlones, como si se creyeran que podían infligirle algún daño.

La parte mala de la situación era que solo eran veinte mercenarios mediocres. Ni siquiera había poder detrás de esa fachada de seguridad y arrogancia. La única razón por la que parecían orgullosos era por ser más en número. Y eso no importaba mucho, el pelirrojo apreciaba la calidad delante de la cantidad. No tenían valor alguno para él.

Los mataría rápido. Al menos, así, podría contentarse con algunas expresiones de pura incredulidad y miedo.

Sus amarillentos ojos miraron el mazo en sus manos. Mientras mezclaba las cartas con maestría, sonrió mirando a sus futuras víctimas. No usaría sus habilidades Nen en gente que no lo merecía, lo máximo que haría sería utilizar Shu en sus cartas, cosa que hacía siempre.

Cogiendo una carta con lentitud, Hisoka pensó en causar una muerte rápida. Un golpe certero en la frente de alguien podría causar caos entre los mercenarios y llevarlos a atacarlo de forma imprudente o querer huir al momento. Así como pensó, así lo hizo. El cuatro de picas fue lanzado e incrustado en el centro de la frente de un hombre que se situaba en la delantera.

—¡Está muerto! ¡Lo ha matado con un solo movimiento!—gritó uno.

Oh, el terror en sus rostros ciertamente lo complacía. La forma en que sus ojos esquivaban su propia mirada, la forma en que sus manos temblaban, la forma en que sus pies retrocedían... todo eso era por el mero gesto de asesinar a sangre fría alguien con un mísero movimiento. Era increíblemente satisfactorio el efecto que provocaba.

—R-Retrocede y no te haremos nada—se atrevió a decir otro.

Aún seguían pretendiendo que tenían alguna remota posibilidad en vencerlo. Eso era increíble, qué tenacidad. Hasta se fijó que uno lo miraba lleno de cólera. Oh, sí, él. Él era impresionante, ya que el que hubiera matado a su compañero le daba más valor para querer actuar. Eso lo hacía valioso.

¿Pero durante cuánto tiempo podía permanecer él siendo valioso en sus ojos? Esa era la verdadera cuestión.

—Ven a mí—le dijo el arlequín, señalando a la persona que había capturado su atención momentáneamente—. ¿Quieres vengar a tu amigo?

El niño de no más de veinte años se acercó sin dudar mucho al respecto. Cogió un par de kunais y se colocó en una pose defensiva, esperando el ataque del pelirrojo. El ataque tardó en llegar por una razón: Hisoka estaba decepcionado. La posición del muchacho tenía muchas oberturas, el agarre en sus kunais no era lo suficiente firme y ni siquiera sus ojos brillaban con alguna otra emoción que no fuera arrogancia.

Haciendo un sprint, el hombre maquillado se precipitó a ponerse justo delante de su adversario, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Rápidamente, le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla. Cogió uno de los kunai, que cayeron al suelo por no tener un agarre firme, y lo lanzó directo a la garganta de su contrincante caído.

Él esperaba un poco más de acción, pero delante suyo solo había novatos sin talento alguno. Una gran decepción. Debía acabar con los dieciocho principiantes que quedaban y pillar el pez gordo que estaría resguardando al causante de la pobreza de Nami no Kuni.

—¡Atacad todos a la vez! ¡No tendrá oportunidad!

Agarrando sus armas con fuerza, los mercenarios se lanzaron al ataque. Algo que era bastante inútil, porque morirían de todos modos. Pero si con tantas ganas pedían la muerte, ¿cómo podía negarse Hisoka a ello? Él se aseguraría de enviarlos al otro mundo.

—No soy nadie para negarme a vuestros deseos suicidas—dijo, cínico.

Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras, cogió una carta al azar, que, irónicamente, era el Joker, y degolló a los dos hombres que se le acercaban por la derecha con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Cuatro fuera.

Las quince siguientes víctimas murieron también de un solo movimiento bien dado: uno con una patada en la nuca, cinco degollados con la carta del Joker, otro con el torso atravesado por el brazo izquierdo del pelirrojo, uno con el otro kunai en el cráneo, dos estrangulados, cuatro con las cartas del as clavadas profundamente en el hueso temporal y el último recibió un uppercut que lo decapitó por la fuerza empleada en el ataque.

Solo quedaba una persona. A esta persona la había dejado para que sirviera de guía para llevarlo a la guarida del villano de Nami no Kuni. Pero ya que se encontraba más relajado al haber matado a diecinueve mercenarios, podía permitirse esperar. Mataría a este último y después encontraría a su siguiente contrincante.

Con su sonrisa intacta, se giró hacia él. Con su ensangrentada carta del Joker se dirigió a él a paso lento, disfrutando el temor que infundaba a ese hombre que retrocedía gateando por el sucio suelo. Se puso de cuclillas delante suyo y le colocó la carta de pocos milímetros de la nuez de Adán.

—¡Eres un monstruo!

No se equivocó en nada al decir esa declaración. Era algo innegable. Unas últimas palabras ciertas, eso era bastante inusual a veces. Poca gente admitía cosas en sus últimos momentos, qué suerte tenía ese hombre.

—Es cierto—contestó Hisoka.

Y nada más concederle que su última oración era verdadera, lo degolló con un corte limpio.

* * *

—¿¡Dónde se han metido esos estúpidos mercenarios!?

Ya era la quinta vez en la media hora que llevaban ahí que Gatō maldecía la impuntualidad del grupo de mercenarios que había contratado, y Zabuza estaba harto de oír sus estridentes gritos. Solo permitía aguantar sus gritos por el dinero que el magnate poseía. Gatō era endemoniadamente rico, y Momochi necesitaba su asqueroso dinero para subsistir. Odiaba al enano que tenía por jefe y ganas de asesinarlo con su Kubikiribōchō no le faltaban, pero debía esperar. Esperaría que los Oni Kyōdai regresaran para poder matarlo y, si resultaba que ellos eran asesinados en su labor de ponerle fin a la vida del constructor del puente de Nami no Kuni, Haku y él irían al plan B.

Con los brazos cruzados, el ninja renegado esperó a que Gatō se diera cuenta de que había una alta probabilidad de que los mercenarios hubieran sido asesinados mientras venían al lugar si no venían. Tuvo que esperar demasiado a que el magnate diera con la posible verdad. Era malditamente lento para todo.

La rabia que sentía Zabuza se iba filtrando en aumentar su sed de sangre inconscientemente.

—Zabuza-sama...

El sonido de la voz de Haku decir su nombre hizo que le dirigiera la mirada a él. Al ver que discretamente le señalaba a los demás miembros de la sala, el aludido se dio cuenta de que el gran incremento de su instinto asesino había dejado a los demás congelados del terror. Eso, secretamente, le complació; porque ese era su lugar: el de congelarse o retorcerse bajo su presencia.

A pesar de que quería que permanecieran congelados por el terror que sentían, Momochi reprimió su instinto asesino al mínimo. Lo suficiente para que no se quedaran petrificados del miedo, pero también el suficiente para que se dieran cuenta que podía matarlos si le pasara por la cabeza querer hacerlo.

—Zabuza—dijo la desagradable voz de Gatō—, ve a comprobar por qué esos mercenarios de poca monta no han venido aquí.

El ninja renegado estiró sus labios en una sonrisa llena de sorna debajo de las vendas que cubrían la mitad inferior de su rostro. ¿Le pedía a él esto? ¿Había llegado a la conclusión de que estaban muertos ya y por eso no venían? ¿O quizás, optimistamente, pensaba que ellos habían decidido no continuar bajo sus órdenes?

—¿Y si no están?—preguntó él.

Las cejas del magnate se torcieron con ira, sabiendo lo qué implicaba su pregunta. Zabuza sabía que, si le pedía matar, tendría que aumentar lo que cobraría al final del trabajo mucho más de lo que había calculado con anterioridad. Y matar era la forma más fácil que había para deshacerse de los problemas según el espadachín, cuando veía una molestia la eliminaba lo más pronto posible.

—Intenta persuadir a los asesinos.

Oh, así que persuadir. ¿Quería persuadir a quiénes habían asesinado a sus lacayos para unirse a su bando? Bien, Momochi podía hacerlo, o al menos intentarlo.

—¿Y si se niegan?—continuó Haku por él—¿Y si no quieren trabajar para usted y prefieren morir?

Los dientes de Gatō rechinaron ruidosamente por la molestia que le ocasionaban las preguntas formuladas por los dos ninjas renegados. El bajo no quería gastar más de lo necesario, y los todos en esa sala lo sabían. En ese momento, el bando de maestro y discípulo estaba en un juego de tira y afloja con el rico.

—Matadlos. Tenéis el permiso de matarlos si resulta que no quieren subordinarse a mí—accedió el magnate.

Zabuza agarró Kubikiribōchō con firmeza y se encaminó a la puerta para irse de matanza. Él no intentaría convencer a nadie si no merecía la pena, él iría de buenas a primeras con la intención de hacer perecer a su enemigo. Si al final encontraba a un enemigo que sí merecía la pena... Las cosas podrían complicarse para uno o los dos podrían disfrutar de la acérrima batalla que librarían.

¿Y si al final resultaba que se aliaban?

Oh, eso ya es para el próximo capítulo, queridos lectores. Esperad a descubrir que pasará cuando el monstruo y el demonio se encuentren.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Este es mi primer crossover publicado, lectorxs. Y, ni más ni menos, es Hisoka Morrow el protagonista de este.**

**Algunos debéis pensar, ¿por qué el loco y psicópata de Hisoka? Pues porqué la caracterización de Hisoka me fascina. La complejidad que tiene este personaje me encanta. ****Desde que lo vi en el anime, pensé el reto que debe ser respetar al 100% la retorcida personalidad de este payaso sadomasoquista. Es decir, este fic es un propio reto personal que me impongo.**

**Referente al capítulo, ¿alguna duda, opinión o pensamiento en general?**

**Bueno, sí algo hay claro es que acabamos de comenzar y vemos que Hisoka se ha metido de lleno dentro del arco de Nami no Kuni.**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Haku, perdónenme. Sois lo que vais a sufrir más en este arco al ser frutas que aún no han llegado a su punto de madurez.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**P.S.: ¿Os habéis fijado que el principio del capítulo es un SPOILER? Es el típico adelanto que ponen al principio de algunas películas para crear expectación.**

**¿Lo he conseguido yo?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón por tardar en las actualizaciones, empero mi ordenador está muerto o inutilizable. Ahí tenía preparado hasta el quinto capítulo de _Hisoka_, ya había acabado el quinto y estaba a la mitad del sexto de _Sayuri _y ya tenía hasta el décimo capítulo de _Dryad _para hacer una pequeña maratón en compensación por tardar tanto siempre.**

**Mi madre y mi padrastro han intentado arreglar el estado de bucle en reparación automática en el que se encuentra, pero no consiguen nada.**

**Mi tía me ha dejado un ordenador pequeño para hacer la tarea, no obstante el teclado está estropeado y debo utilizar el teclado en pantalla, haciendo que vaya muy lenta escribiendo.**

**No estoy acostumbrada a escribir los capítulos en el móvil, así que aún estoy tratando de normalizar esto.**

* * *

**II \- Jᴜɪᴄʏ ᴅᴇᴀʟ**

* * *

Zabuza no era sensor.

El miembro de los Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla no tenía la habilidad de detectar el chackra a distancia o el chackra oculto con una precisión envidiable como, por ejemplo, el Segundo Hokage o Ao. Sin embargo, él podía compensar eso con su gran habilidad de detectar la sed de sangre.

La sed de sangre estaba arraigada a una parte del chackra, concretamente a la parte espiritual. Las ganas de matar eran parte de la intención del chackra, por eso era pertenecía a la energía que provenía directamente del alma. Y, por suerte para él y por la desgracia de sus oponentes, Momochi era uno de los pocos que tenían talento para detectar hasta la más pequeña chispa de ello.

El instinto asesino podía controlarse, por supuesto. Pero a la mínima que dejabas ir una gota de ello, si alguien se deslizaba en su intento de ocultarlo, Zabuza podía determinar la posición exacta del causante de ello e iría al acecho sin dudarlo.

La persona situada a un kilómetro de distancia no parecía querer ocultar sus insanos deseos. Es más, parecía que esa persona quería ser encontrada dejando ir esa desmesurada intención asesina.

La sonrisa maliciosa que se instauró en los labios del ninja pícaro era perceptible. Haku la habría visto, pero no preguntó nada al respecto al ya intuir la razón de ello.

La sed de sangre que salía de esa área del bosque era increíblemente abundante.

Era absurda la cantidad de instinto asesino que notaba. Y, al estar tan lejos de la fuente de ello, no debería ni detectar la cuarta parte de eso. Las ganas de matar que sentía eran, sin duda, las más fuertes que había detectado al estar saliendo a borbotones de su posición además de poder notar cuán fuerte era desde la distancia que los separaba sin ninguna restricción.

Al estar ya cerca del causante de la fuerte sed de sangre, hizo un gesto con la mano izquierda a Haku para que se ocultase,y, con la derecha desenfundó a Kubikiribōchō mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño claro donde un pelirrojo vestido extravagantemente yacía sentado en un tronco en el suelo; en sus manos tenía un mazo de cartas que iba mezclando con rapidez y, a su alrededor, tenía una veintena de cadáveres esparcidos como si fueran decoración.

Él paró de barajar, dejando al rey de espadas sobre las demás cartas lentamente, proceso que dejó que Zabuza se fijara en lo largas que eran sus uñas momentáneamente. Esas uñas podían arrancar los globos oculares con facilidad y dejar marcas de fuertes arañazos en el cuerpo de alguien.

—Ho~.

Tras oír el sonido complaciente que el de ojos amarillos hizo, el ninja renegado fijó su vista en el rostro de su enemigo. Una sonrisa taimada acababa de aparecer en el rostro del hombre mientras sus ojos se nublaban de expectación.

Lo observaba de la misma forma que un depredador miraba a su presa. Momochi no pudo evitar pensar que esa mirada demostraba lo confiado que parecía estar, y que esa mirada no debía ser una que recibiera él. Él era el portador de Kubikiribōchō por varias razones, no solo por poder manejar el arma de forma magistral.

—¿Eres el causante?—inquirió, desinteresado.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se amplió, y esa fue la única respuesta que necesitó para confirmar que su ataque sería justificado. Enviando chackra a la planta de sus pies, el espadachín se dirigió hacia su contrincante y le dio una fuerte patada, con la fuerza suficiente para decapitarlo. No obstante, la cabeza seguía encima de su cuello.

La sonrisa en su rostro se había atenuado considerablemente. Su cabeza permaneció unos instantes mirando en dirección oeste y luego, lentamente, volvió a su lugar. Su visaje era casi inexpresivo, pero esa maldita curva en sus labios seguía en su lugar. Sus ojos se ensancharon y su boca se abrió un poco por la sorpresa.

En ese momento, sus amarillos ojos lo miraron debajo de otra luz. Ya no lo observaba como si fuera su preciosa presa, algo de lo que podía ocuparse en destrozar tomándose el tiempo que quisiera en la labor. Ahora lo visualizaba como un oponente digno, alguien con quien debía ser cauteloso.

* * *

Fuertes jadeos salieron de los labios del pelirrojo y Zabuza. Haku observó como los ojos del contrincante de su maestro estaban nublados de éxtasis, parecía que hubiera encontrado un tesoro invaluable.

El combate entre esos dos había sido, en una sola palabra, brutal. En la batalla solo usaron Taijutsu y Kenjutsu, aunque el de ojos amarillos usó cartas en vez de kunais o shurikens. A pesar de que la elección de armamento del hombre le había llamado la atención, lo que más impresionante —o más bien, perturbador— fue que él estaba excitado por el combate. El de cabello negro no lo juzgaba por ello, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo extraño que era.

Para comenzar, su elección de vestimenta no era sutil, era todo lo contrario. Mayoritariamente iba de blanco —pantalones amplios y un top sin suelto con un rombo y un corazón púrpuras— , y, si bien eso para algunos estaba bien para permanecer menos acalorado en la batalla y el lugar en el que estaban era húmedo, seguía siendo llamativo al usar una especie de faja rosa chillón en la cintura conjuntada con su calzado civil. Además, su maquillaje facial también lo hacían destacar al tener una estrella rosa fucsia y una lágrima verde en las mejillas. La guinda del pastel era su pelo, de un rojo llamativo, que era teñido. No pudo evitar pensar que, con lo caro que era cambiarse el color del pelo sin uso de chackra, se tiñera el cabello de un color tan llamativo.

De repente, una carcajada salió de los labios del espadachín, haciendo que sus ojos de un marrón oscuro se dirigieran a él automáticamente.

Su postura le decía que, aunque permanecía en guardia, se encontraba disfrutando el encuentro.

—Te propongo un trato—dijo Momochi, enfundando Kubikiribōchō.

Las cejas de su contrincante se alzaron, mostrando la curiosidad que sentía él, pero, al mismo tiempo, en su mirada podía hallarse decepción por haber guardado el arma.

—¿Qué tipo de trato?—preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando la carta en su mano, inspeccionándola—¿Qué podría hacer desviar mi deseo?

Los receptores de esa cuestión se encontraron entendiendo lo que implicaba la pregunta que había hecho. El hombre maquillado les estaba diciendo que solo aceptaría o consideraría un trato si él ganaba algo por ello con solo una pregunta. ¿Qué era lo suficientemente valeroso o algo de lo que podría aprovecharse?

Haku pensó en ello. Ese hombre, tan solo hace un par de horas, estaba expulsando una gran cantidad de sed de sangre para que alguien viniera a encontrarlo. Los cadáveres estaban en en su mayoría en diferente estado, como si hubiera estado jugando con ellos. Y antes, en medio de la pelea, estaba excitándose. Entonces, rápidamente llegó a una conclusión. No era muy difícil intuir que ese hombre disfrutaba del asesinato y de las batallas contra iguales.

Seguramente, casi al instante, Zabuza había deducido lo mismo que el adolescente, porque el mismo portador de una de las espadas legendarias de Kirigakure no Satō era bastante parecido al de ojos amarillos —exceptuando, por supuesto, el hecho de excitarse en carácter sexual por una batalla hasta el punto de sufrir una erección—. Era conocido como un demonio por algo.

—Haku—lo llamó su maestro.

El de cabello largo salió de su escondite para posicionarse detrás de él con el simple _Sunshin no Jutsu,_ haciendo una reverencia. Por el rabillo del ojo, se fijó en que el pelirrojo lo inspeccionaba, interesado.

—Responde a la pregunta que nos ha hecho—ordenó, firme.

El del clan Yuki se enderezó y, mientras decía su respuesta, se permitió mirar directamente los ojos del perturbador hombre después de quitarse la máscara AMBU que llevaba.

—Lo que te podría hacer desviarte del camino de tu objetivo, es encontrar varias oportunidades para conseguirlo—dijo, confiado en sus palabras—. Si tu objetivo es luchar, entonces, el mejor curso de acción sería garantizar poder luchar contra alguien que esté a la altura de sus expectativas.

—Ho~—profirió el contrario, mirándolo con interés.

El pelirrojo mezcló las cartas con un par de movimientos y las dejó en la palma de su mano derecha. Sonrió, mirándolos a los dos, en busca de una reacción por lo que haría. Colocó la mano izquierda por encima del mazo, y apretó sus manos con fuerza unos instantes para luego separarlas con brusquedad, haciendo que una lluvia de pétalos rojos saliera de sus manos.

Haku se sorprendió, y no dudó en que sus ojos se ensancharon un momento. El truco en sí no lo había impresionado, era algo que muchos estafadores hacían para ganar dinero usando su chackra para hacer una transformación haciéndolo pasar por magia. Lo que sorprendió al adolescente, fue que no se usó chackra en absoluto, y, con seguridad, el apodado demonio también había notado el hecho.

Complacido, el de ojos amarillos, les sonrió.

—Estoy escuchando.

Y así, fue como el demonio y el monstruo se aliaron temporalmente. Zabuza fue conciso y directo con sus intenciones además de lo que esperaba de él, y Hisoka, como se presentó el hombre perturbador, estuvo de acuerdo con sus términos con extrema facilidad. El extravagante sujeto que se les unió dijo que estaba de acuerdo siempre y cuando pudiera tener una épica batalla contra ellos y, si había más de un pez gordo que se presentaba como escolta del constructor de puentes, lo quería para él mismo.

* * *

A unos kilómetros de distancia, el conocido Hatake Kakashi se encontraba con su equipo Genin saliendo de Konohagakure no Satō por una misión. Su deber era escoltar a un constructor de puentes llamado Tazuna a su tierra natal, Nami no Kuni, para acabar su proyecto tras verificar los materiales de la capital que serían enviados para la construcción.

Poco sabía que la misión rango C en verdad era una de rango A. Solo se enteró del hecho cuando los conocidos _Oni_ _Kyōdai _atacaran después de caminar menos de medio kilómetro. Por la terquedad de su bullicioso estudiante, Naruto, y el chantaje emocional del cliente, decidieron continuar la misión. Kakashi era un ninja clase S, podía encargarse de los enemigos mientras sus estudiantes protegían al cliente.

Poco sabía que un poderoso ninja renegado conocido como _Kirigakure no Kijin,_ Momochi Zabuza, y su pupilo, Yuki Haku, conocido como Hyōton no Haku, eran mercenarios que servían temporalmente al magnate Gatō, el culpable de la situación pobre de Nami no Kuni y la persona que buscaba acabar con la vida de Tazuna para evitar perder su monopolio.

Poco sabía que estos dos ninjas renegados tendrían un gran impacto emocional en Naruto. Las palabras de Haku y sus acciones serían algo que permanecerían en el corazón de su hiperactivo estudiante.

Poco sabía que un monstruo disfrazado de humano se había aliado con Yuki Haku y Momochi Zabuza, y que este monstruo tomaría un insano interés en él y su equipo Genin. Hisoka Morow jugaría con ellos hasta que se apartara voluntariamente para reprimir sus deseos de aplastarlos brutalmente para que pudieran madurar más.

Poco sabía que esta misión, en verdad, significaría un gran cambio en sus vidas.

* * *

**27 de Abril, el cumpleaños de Vagashi... digo, Togashi, y creo que para honrar este hecho debo publicar y he comenzado, desde esta mañana, a volver a verme _YuYu Hakusho._ Igual que Haku no juzga a Hisoka por excitarse, no me juzguen al celebrarlo a mi manera.**

**Sin embargo, por problemas con el Wi-Fi, el capítulo no ha podido ser subido hasta hoy, día 28. Maldita sea, por una vez que llego a mi plazo mental para actualizar.**

**BUENO, vayamos al capítulo:**

**Zabuza y Hisoka se han aliado. Momochi necesita de su ayuda, y el pelirrojo ha aceptado porque así consigue la oportunidad de después luchar contra él y Haku.**

**El equipo siete no sabe lo que les espera...**

**Y, por si alguien se lo pregunta, sí, Haku considera que Hisoka es la persona más perturbadora que ha conocido.**

**_Kirigakure no Kijin: _Demonio de la Niebla Oculta.**

**_Oni Kyōdai: _Hermanos Demonio**

**_Hyōton no Haku:_ Haku del Elemento Hielo**


End file.
